Zootopia 2: Wrath of the Syndicate
This is PrinceBalto's sequel to his story Zootopia: A City of Mystery and Romance. Premise In this sequel to Zootopia: A City of Mystery and Romance, Nick and Judy, now married, ally with two new allies, Esperanza Furwald the jaguar secret agent and Elsa Howlstein the wolf cop in order to help bring down the remaining members of the crime organization known as the Syndicate that are left after the arrest of Dawn Bellwether, facing off along the way with the Syndicate leader's deadly bunny assassin Jack Savage. Rated PG-13 for small amounts of violence and so on. Story Nick and Judy had a wonderful several days of their honeymoon at Wild Times Resort. They rode rides, saw shows, ate, drank, and expressed how much they loved one another. Now, it was time to go home. They spent a single night at Robin and Marian's house, in the guest bedroom. The next morning, the alarm on Nick's phone rang bright and early. Both Nick and Judy's eyes snapped open. Judy's typical level of energy began to course through her gorgeous bunny body, and she smiled and kissed Nick deeply. "Come on, sparky, today's the day!" she said cheerfully. Nick smiled proudly. He knew that the two of them had to clean up quickly and eat breakfast, for, very soon, the moving truck would be here for their boxes of clothes, wedding gifts and so on, including two televsion sets, decor, towels, boxes of dishes, appliances and so on. Their newly purchased sofa and other furniture would be arriving too. They gathered all their clothes from a chair situated next to the bed, took turns in the shower, got dressed, ate with Robin and Marian, and, then, the moving truck arrived. Nick and Robin worked with the movers, a duo of White rhinos, to load the truck. Following that, Nick and Judy got into their respective cars, but not before they shared one little moment together. "See you shortly, honeybuns," he told his wife and assistant. Judy smiled and hugged him close. "I will see you soon, Nick. Today, our new life as a married couple truly begins," she said. After that, they both got in their cars and headed off for Savanna Heights. The furniture delivery truck was also on its way, as were Robin and Marian, and Stu, Bonnie and the other Hopps siblings. They were going to help Nick and Judy move in. When Nick and Judy arrived, they both parked as close to their apartment as possible. They got out and rushed to greet their families. Bonnie ran up to Nick, thrilled to see him. "Ah, there's my handsome son-in-law/277th child!" she said. Nick smiled as he hugged her, as well as Stu. At the wedding reception, during their speech, Stu and Bonnie had, as a way of accepting Nick, declared the fox as their 277th child. Nick had taken to that position with gusto. After that, he went to greet his parents. "Ah, there they are, the original fox detectives. I can't wait for everyone to see the apartment Judy and I picked out," he said. Marian had a sweet smile on her face. "Then lead the way," she said as both the moving and furniture trucks arrived on the scene. The group all headed for the apartment, along with the workers, who began unloading everything. Nick pulled out his new apartment keys with a dramatic flourish. "Everyone, welcome to Casa de Wilde!" he said with an excited tone. Nick then proceeded to unlock the door. When he opened the door, what was revealed was a rather large and spacious dwelling. It was beautiful. Next to the door was a small kitchen, one of only two parts of the apartment not covered in a soft, lovely, dark blue-grey carpet, the other being the bathroom. Though small, the kitchen already had a stove and kitchen, and the perfect sized space for the fridge that they had purchased. Near the counter was a space for a dining table. Near that, was a space where their couch would be put. In front of that would go both the coffee table and the TV. Moments later, the furniture and their stuff arrived. For most of the day, everyone worked to put everything in place. The bed and TV were put in Nick and Judy's bedroom and in the guest room. The fridge was put in the kitchen. All things were put up. Just before dinner, it was done. Everything was ready. When their families had left, Nick and Judy went to pick up dinner from a nearby takeout place and ate at home. Nick was perfectly content. "I am going to love married life," he said. Judy nodded in agreement "Me too," she replied as they ate. Soon enough, they were through eating. Once they had tidied up and thrown away their trash, they headed out again for another outing, this one to go the grocery store to get their first groceries in their new home. Nearby was Zootopia's biggest grocery story, Furman's. It boasted all products for both predator and prey. They bought both, as well as neutral things like milk from a type of non-sentient mammal livestock used for both that and meat. When the shopping trip was done, Nick and Judy eagerly rushed home so that they could get down to the business of having a romantic end to their day. They put up all the food and other supplies they bought in their places. Then, it was time. Following a habit they had picked up on their honeymoon, they got into a natural state and joined one another on the couch. They cuddled up to each other, all the better to hold one another, and looked into each other's eyes. "Oh, sparky, can you feel the love tonight?" she asked flirtatiously. Nick nodded. "Oh yes, honeybuns," he said in an equally flirtatious manner. Nick's heart, as well as Judy's, was beating hard as they kissed again, once more ramping up the deepness and passion that they had for each other. For now, there, in their apartment, they were in paradise. However, little did they know that they would soon be brought back into action to protect Zootopia once more. A few days went by. Nick and Judy continued to settle into their new life as husband and wife. In the city, not all was peaceful, though. With Bellwether's arrest had come her admission of the names of the other Syndicate crime organization members. When the ZPD ran those names through their files, they found matches. These were dangerous criminals, led by the especially dangerous tiger criminal Shere Khan, the most powerful crime boss in Zootopia, who was aided by his equally dangerous lioness wife, Zira. Bogo knew that they all had to be brought down. That day, he assembled his officers in the bullpen. "All right, as you know, Bellwether has given us the names of her fellow syndicate leaders. Shere Khan, Omri Curvehorn, Soren Le Claw, Mr. Big...these names are all in our system. These are all very dangerous mammals, and they need to be brought down. To that end, I am putting together a team. One member will be a ZPD officer. Among us today is one officer who has gone above and beyond the line of duty to help our cause. Elsa Howlstein, you are that officer," he said. All eyes turned to a beautiful, attractively-bodied white she-wolf with ice-blue eyes in her very late twenties or very early thirties sitting in the back row. She wore a uniform, of course, but it was more like the one Judy had worn, with the chest plate, knee pads and so on. She smiled sweetly. "I am honored, sir. Who else is going to be on the team?" she asked. Bogo smiled. "Truth be told, every officer in this room will be on it. However, we need a small team to help out with some of the infiltration operations to collect data. You, Howlstein, are part of that team, along with the two Zootopians that I know are capable of bringing these criminals down: none other than Detectives Nick and Judy Wilde," he said. There was a clap. Everyone assembled her had apologized to Judy for how they had treated her before, and were happy that she and her new fox husband would hopefully be participating. "Anyone else on this small team?" Elsa asked. Chief Bogo produced a folded paper. "Take this paper to Clawhauser. It's the contact information of a secret agent that I have decided to try to bring into the case. Let's just say she is very skilled. Tell Clawhauser to tell her that this is an urgent situation and try to get down here as soon as you can," he said. Elsa did as she was told, going up, taking the paper and heading for Clawhauser's desk. Meanwhile, Bogo dismissed the other officers, telling them to go and research the files. After that, Bogo got on the phone, calling the number of Nick and Judy's apartment. Nick was the one who answered the phone. "Hello, this is Nick speaking," he said. Bogo was glad that one of them picked up. "Yes, Detective Wilde. Good to hear from you again. I hope married life is good for you and Judy. Now, all pleasantries aside, I need you two to come down to the station," he said. Nick placed the phone on speaker phone so that Judy could also join the conversation. As he did so, he explained it all to Judy. "What for, sir?" Judy asked. Bogo sighed. "Come down, now preferably. This is going to be a huge mission for you, and you will also need to meet the teammates that I will assign to you for the mission," he said. Nick nodded. "Yes, sir. We are going to get dressed now and we will be right there," he said. Bogo was pleased. "Good. You will have two assistants, one from the ZPD, the other a independent secret agent that we brought in," he said. They all said goodbye, and then Nick and Judy went to get dressed. Nick put on his regular clothes, coat and hat, while Judy put on her catsuit. Both strapped their guns into their holsters and got their equipment bags. They turned out the lights and the TV, then left the apartment, locking it up. They both got into Nick's car and took off for the ZPD. Meanwhile, the agent that Bogo had given the information sheet on had agreed to help, and was on her way. She was a drop-dead gorgeous jaguar, with a beautiful, shapely, lean, lithe, curvacious body. Her name was Esperanza Furwald, and she was clad in tight-fitting black leather pants and a cute, sleeveless, black top. This was not her work gear, but just a casual outfit. When she spoke, she did so in a very attractive accented voice. She was familiar with the ZPD, and knew that, when she got there, all the male big cat officers, at least the single ones, would all stop what they were doing in order to get a look at her. She sighed. "It always happens," she thought to herself. She wasn't far from the ZPD, and neither were Nick or Judy. Nick and Judy pulled in first, followed a short moment later, by Esperanza. The moment she caught sight of them, she remembered them from the news reports following the night howler crisis, and those about their wedding, which had also made the news because it was the first predator/prey wedding in history. Though not given to extreme bouts of excitement, she went up to them as they walked to the door. "Ah, so you are the famous Mr. and Mrs. Wilde," she said. Nick and Judy turned to the jaguar. They both had noticed the exotic sounding accent she had. Not wanting to be rude, they engaged her in conversation as they approached the door. Esperanza was already noticing some of the male big cat officers, in this case one lion and one tiger, looking in her direction. Ignoring them, she focused on Nick and Judy. "Yes, I am Judy Wilde, and this, of course, is the great fox detective himself, Nick Wilde. We got a call to help Chief Bogo and the ZPD in this case," Judy told her. Esperanza nodded. "Well, hello. I am Esperanza Furwald. I am a secret agent who was hired by Bogo," she said. Nick smiled. "Like a spy? Neat," he said. The jaguar was about to answer, but they entered the door at that moment. Right inside, Chief Bogo, along with a beautiful white she-wolf cop in a uniform very similar to what Judy once wore, was waiting for them. As expected, the big cat males stopped to look at Esperanza, but a glare from Bogo got them working again. "Welcome to the mission, team. Here with me is your other teammate, Elsa Howlstein. Elsa, meet Nick Wilde and his wife Judy, the best detectives in Zootopia, and Esperanza Furwald, the best secret agent in Zootopia," he said. Elsa smiled and waved. She knew who Judy was, though they had never actually met or talked, due to seeing her and hearing her name around the station. She had also seen Nick during the case, but the jaguar was a new face. "Pleased to meet you, Miss Howlstein," Esperanza said. Elsa shook her hand before turning to Nick and Judy. "Good to meet the two of you," she said. Nick and Judy greeted her warmly. A moment later, Bogo motioned for them to follow him to his office. Once there, he immediately got down to business. "All right, the reason I summoned you here is because we have a major case. You see, now that she has been arrested, Bellwether has given the names of all the other members of the Syndicate and where in Zootopia they are. There is one in each district. Now, what I need from you four is to assist in bringing them down...." he said as he began to list them. Meanwhile, at a secret location in Savanna Central, all of the remaining syndicate leaders were meeting in order to discuss what had to be done after Bellwether's syndicate leadership was revealed by the news. The same report, reported by Bogo from Judy's report and Bellwether's own words, had revealed that there were eleven other leaders. All the leaders were there: Shere Khan of Savanna Central/Downtown, Mr. Big of Tundratown, Soren Le Claw of the Rainforest District, Omri Curvehorn of Sahara Square, Darien Howlington of the Forest District, Jason Ringtail of the Nocturnal District, Michael Bighorn, a Bighorn sheep, of the Canyonlands, Ratigan of Little Rodentia, James Snowpaws of Mountaintown, Daren Hopper, A Red kangaroo of Outback Island, a section of Zootopia housing primarily marsupials and monotremes, and Leena Panthera, a Female Florida panther, of the Marshlands. Shere Khan looked at them all. "My allies, as you all know, Bellwether was arrested for her crime. From her cell, she divulged information about us. Now, the ZPD knows where we are. It is time that we prepare to fight back. One of my spies in the ZPD tells me that Chief Bogo is putting together a team to take us down. Apparently, The ones who brought down Bellwether, Nick and Judy Wilde, are part of this team," he said. Michael Bighorn, who reportedly had had the closest relationship of the members with Bellwether, though the true status of their relationship was never truly known, spoke up. "What now? Kill them?" he asked. Shere Khan nodded and motioned to someone. "I have just the person," he said. Into the room walked a male bunny with stripe markings on his head. Shere Khan smiled. "Everyone, meet Jack Savage, my personal asassin," he said. Soren Le Claw narrowed his eyes. "A bunny?" he said in disbelief. Shere Khan turned to him. "You should know not to underestimate any mammal. Look at the example of Judy Wilde, formerly Judy Hopps. If she hadn't been here, Bellwether would still be with us," he said. Jack nodded. "I have killed many Zootopians of all kinds. Don't upset me or Shere Khan," he added. Shere Khan nodded with just a slight bit of menace to make sure that they all understood that he was completely serious about using his assassin to help them gain victory. He looked at them. "Now, we each return to our own districts and begin committing crimes of our choice so that the ZPD will be completely bogged down trying to stop them. Meanwhile, Jack will work on taking our enemies out," he said. Mr. Big shook his head. "If Mr. and Mrs. Wilde are involved, then you are doomed to fail. They are far better at this game than you think they are," he said. Shere Khan laughed. "We will see about that," he said. Soon enough, Shere Khan was going to wish he hadn't talked like that. The meeting over, each Syndicate member began going back home to put the plan into motion, ignoring Mr. Big's warning. Back at the ZPD, Bogo looked at his team, having explained the mission and told the that they started bright and early tomorrow, as he wanted them all well-rested. "Meet up here tomorrow morning near 7. I have operatives getting everything ready. You will be going to a secret base of operations. Esperanza knows its location, as that is where she trained. Also, make sure that you have everything you need. You might be there awhile, " he said. Nick, Judy, Esperanza and Elsa all saluted. After that, Elsa went back inside to resume some work before going home, Esperanza went to spend time with her boyfriend, a handsome, male puma paralegal, and Nick and Judy decided to head home for one last romantic time together before the case began. "It seems right," Nick said. Judy nodded. "Of course, sparky," she replied. As the meeting with Bogo had taken time, it was now later in the day. Nick and Judy returned to their apartment for the evening. Nick put on his comfortable clothes, while Judy removed her catsuit, a feat that was actually quite easy to do, since the zipper was in front, as on a jacket, and put on her nightgown. They would save their little romantic evening for later. For now, they snuggled up on the sofa to watch TV and wait for dinner. Suddenly, the phone rang. Nick answered. "Hello? Nick here," he asked. The voice of an excited Finnick could be heard on the other end. "Hey, Nick! Guess what?!" he said. Nick smiled playfully. He decided to have a little fun. "What? You found the secret to immortality?" he said. Finnick playfully sighed. "No, Nick. I proposed to Vixey, and she said yes!" he replied. Nick grew cheerful. "That's great. Congratulations," he told him. A moment later, the call ended. Nick turned to Judy. "Well, that's exciting. Finnick proposed to Vixey. My cousin's getting married!" he said. Judy, a bright, excited for this news, kissed Nick. The handsome tod waited a moment and didn't kiss her, allowing the pleasure of the moment, the warm, sensuous feeling of the bunny's lips and the joy it brought him, to sink in. Oh, this woman knew just how to make him happy, even on a day when he was feeling down. After that, he kissed her back just before they broke it. She looked into his eyes. "That's wonderful, Nick. Maybe they will let us be the best man and maid of honor, just like they were for us," she said. Nick and Judy nodded in agreement, and then went back to their TV watching. Then, it was dinner time. They ate at home, having microwave dinners, chicken and rice for Nick, Carrot Casserole for Judy, and then hung out more. Then, when night fell, between 9 and 10 PM, they decided to have some fun. Having just viewed a show about their ancient ancestors and how they lived, they decided to act it out, to play out that predator/prey dynamic. Judy batted her beautiful eyes. "Are you ready, oh handsome hunter of the ancient forest?" she asked. Nick nodded. "Oh yes," the sly fox said. Nick and Judy proceeded to get into a natural state and got down on all fours. Judy knelt next to the coffee table, while Nick hid out of sight in the hallway leading to their bedroom. Suddenly, he burst out, giving the same fierce, predatory imitation that he he had given Bellwether in the museum. Judy, imitating the meek, scared prey mammal, ran around the room with Nick in "pursuit". Finally, she let him catch her, going down onto her back on the soft carpet. Nick's face turned flirtatious as he placed his hand-paws on her stomach, pretending to pin her. "Ah, my delectable doe, I have you now," he said playfully. Judy played along. "What are going to do to me, Mr. Fox?" she asked in a fake "afraid" voice. Nick sighed contentedly. "Come with me to my den and find out," he said. Judy allowed Nick to pick her up and take her to their bed. Before the game, he had already put their clothes in there. Running back to the living room and shutting off everything, he rushed back, closing the door behind him, so they could have some more time together before sleep overtook them. Little did they know what awaited them. They slept in complete contentment that night. Early that next morning, they were roused from sleep by the alarm. Both going to clean up in the shower, they, after that, went to get dressed. Nick was in his regular clothes once more, and Judy one agained donned the catsuit. They gathered a lot of their clothes, as well as their gear and weapons, and they took off as dawn was breaking. "Ah, a new day, a new case," Nick said as they headed to the ZPD. Judy nodded, but, in her mind, was thinking about her and Nick's future. Would they be doing detective work until they reached retirement age, or would something cause them to have to leave that life behind, as with Robin and Marian before them? Her thoughts then turned to a family of their own. While hybrid offspring were possible, and there was at least one that she knew, Chief Bogo's son Jake, who was part buffalo and part deer, that was a prey/prey marriage. All the interspecies marriages she knew were either predator/predator or prey/prey. She and Nick were the first predator/prey couple. Would children of their own even be possible? Suddenly, Nick's voice brought her back to reality. "Judy, we're here," he said as they pulled into the ZPD. Outside, Esperanza and Elsa were already standing there with Chief Bogo, who held some packets and things. progress Category:Zootopia: A City of Mystery and Romance continuity Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Sequels Category:Zootopia AU Category:Finnick/Vixey Category:Finnxey stories Category:AU Fanfics Category:PG-13 stories Category:Disney Animal Crossover